La poupée de rin
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Petite histoire courte: le groupe de sesshomaru tombe sur un village qui ramène plein de souvenir a Rin et elle y retrouvera une ancienne poupée a elle. Classer T pour mention de mort légère.


La poupée de Rin

un petit entre Sesshomaru et Rin qui m'est venu il y a longtemps.

c'est la première chose que j'ai écrite et même si je l'ai réviser depuis, il se peut qu'elle soit pas très bien formuler, détailler ou bien structurer.

Inuyasha ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnage.

Bonne lecture

. . .

Dans la forêt du Japon féodal le seigneur de l'ouest marchait suivi de son petit groupe :

« Sesshomaru-sama attendez-moi, cria le youkai crapaud en courant avec son bâton.

« Dépêchez-vous, Jaken-sama sinon vous aller rester derrière ! » fit Rin en prenant les reines de A-un. La journée passa comme d'habitude : le groupe s'arrêtait pour que Rin puisse manger et ils repartaient. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher quand Sesshomaru dit « nous nous arrêtons là pour la nuit, Rin va te chercher à manger et toi Jaken prépare le feu » fit le démon

« Bien mon seigneur » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps avant de partir chacun de leur côté

Quelque minute plus tard, lorsque Rin reviens, le feu était déjà allumé, A-un coucher dans l'herbe et le seigneur était contre un arbre.

« J'ai trouvé trois poissons, Jaken-sama vous m'aider à les écaillers s'il vous plaît » fit la petite fille en montrant les poissons. Le crapaud les écailla avec Rin avant de les mettre à cuire. Une fois cuit, Rin prit les poissons et en donna à Jaken qui se brûla avec comme d'habitude et la fillette rigola un peu.

« Vous allez ne plus avoir de langue à vous brûler comme ça Jaken-sama ! » fit-elle en soufflant sur son poisson fumant.

« Tais-toi stupide fille humaine ! » répliqua Jaken en criant

« Sesshomaru-sama, je peux aller dans la rivière me laver ? » demanda Rin lorsqu'elle eue finit son poisson.

« Prend A-un avec toi » fit Sesshomaru sans la regarder.

« Merci mon seigneur » fit elle et elle se leva et pris les rênes d'A-un, « aller viens A-un »

Sesshomaru regarda partir la petite fille humaine accompagner du dragon a deux têtes et les questions revinrent dans sa tête : « _Pourquoi ai-je sauver cette humaine lorsqu'elle était morte, j'aurai pu la laisser comme ça, après tous les humains sont fragiles et méprisable. Alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi je la laisse me suivre …_ »ses pensées furent interrompu par les pas qui revenaient.

« Bonne nuit mon seigneur ! » fit la petite fille en passant près du seigneur. Sesshomaru regarda cette petite chose fragile s'allonger à côté de A-un.

« Bonne nuit Rin » fit doucement le démon chien en regardant la petite s'endormir.

« _Peut être qu'elle est spéciale… mon youkai ce calme toujours lorsque je la regarde dormir, non le seigneur de l'ouest, le puissant fils de l'Inu no Taïsho n'as pas de faiblesse et encore moins de sentiment envers une humaine stupide, je hais les humains : cette race inférieure. Pourtant …_ » Sesshomaru poussa un profond soupir et se détendit contre le tronc d'arbre avant de s'endormir

Le matin suivant Rin fut réveillée par Jaken qui lui criait dessus:

« Rin, humaine stupide lève toi, ne fait pas attendre le seigneur … » fit-il, Rin s'étira en se levant

« Désolé mon seigneur j'ai dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude » fit la fillette avec un air penaud

« En route !» fit Sesshomaru toujours aussi froid qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Bien mon seigneur » fit Rin avec un grand sourire avant de se lever.

En fin de journée, le groupe marchait toujours avec une Rin joyeuse qui sautai partout : ils étaient passé dans un champ de fleur donc Rin avait encore les bras pleins de fleurs varié.

Rin posa discrètement une couronne de fleurs sur la tête de Jaken lorsque celui-ci avait le dos tourné :

« Haaa enlève moi ça tout de suite »fil il en criant avant de détaler près de Sesshomaru, « Seigneur Sesshomaru, Rin me martyrise ! » fit-il avec des fausses larmes dans les yeux. Rin éclata de rire et Sesshomaru regarda Jaken qui essayai d'enlever les fleurs de sa tête puis regarda Rin toujours plier de rire et se remit en marche pour s'arrêter deux secondes plus tard : Rin avait cessé de rire si soudainement que ça l'avait surpris et il avait entendu les fleurs tomber. Il se retourna donc et vis Rin en état de choc totale : les fleurs étaient à ses pieds avec ses bras encore dans le mouvement, ses yeux avaient une lueur de tristesse infini et de terreur comme si son esprit était hors de son corps puis soudain elle revenue à la réalité et couru vers A-un pour pleurer contre sa selle. Sesshomaru se retourna vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait pour voir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Dans le bas de la colline il y avait un village complètement détruit, des restes d'habitation des squelettes pourrissaient partout avec la végétation qui essayait de repousser par-dessus les débris.

« Qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé ici »demanda Jaken « ce village est une vraie ruine » fit-il, Rin elle était terrifiée alors que les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête :

« _Ce village, ça ne peut pas être,…si c'est celui là, je le reconnais, non je n'y crois pas …_ »pensa-t-elle. Pendant que ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête des souvenirs lui revenait :

Flash-back :

 _« Rin va te cacher dans la forêt et ne fais pas de bruit » fit un homme apeuré_

 _« Mais papa »s'écria une petite fille complètement terrorisée_

 _Il y avait du feu partout, des cris terrifiants, des morts dans le village …et surtout des inconnus armés partout._

 _« Fait ce que je dit ! »s'écria le père. La petite fille courue vers la forêt, mais se retourna pour voir son père protéger sa mère mais s'arrêta sous le choc, ses parents venaient de se faire tuer par les inconnus. « Papa, maman » fit-elle puis elle revient à côté des corps de ses parents, mais trop tard l'enfer avait déjà pris leur vie. Elle se précipita à travers les feux en criant « grand-frère », « grand-frère où es-tu »elle alla à sa cabane. Il était là sur le sol, les bras devant les yeux en attendant le coup qui lui était destiné. Rin s'enfuit avant de voir cette scène horrible, mais un cri lui parvint et elle savait à qui il appartenait. Rin courrait dans la forêt aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, elle trébuchait contre les racines et se blesser dans les ronces, mais elle continuait à courir…_

Fin du flash-back

Rin sentie ses larmes noyer ses yeux et elle les laissa couler sur la selle d'A-un.

« _Mes parents, mon frère tous ont été tués par des bandits lors d'une attaque. Je n'avais plus pensé à eux depuis que je suis avec Sesshomaru-sama_ » pensa -t-elle.

« Rin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas » demanda Jaken anxieux, car même s'il lui faisait des remarques désobligeante toute la journée il aimait Rin. Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas et continua à pleurer à chaudes larmes, A-un essayait de la réconforter, car il n'aimait pas voir sa jeune maîtresse comme ça mais rien n'y fit, elle pleurait de plus en plus.

« Rin arrête de pleurer tu sais bien que je n'aime pas l'odeur des larmes » fit Sesshomaru un peu moins froid que d'habitude, car même s'il ne le montrait pas il s'inquiétait pour sa petite protégée

« Je vais essayer, mon seigneur … » fit-elle, ses sanglot se calmait légèrement avec les minutes et elle finit par s'endormir contre A-un le cœur lourd.

« Que faisons-nous mon seigneur ? » fit le crapaud, Sesshomaru s'avança vers A-un et pris Rin dans ses bras et alla vers la forêt pour s'éloigner du village. Quelque minute après, Sesshomaru posa Rin au sol :

« Jaken va chercher du bois pour le feu » fit-il sans quitter la petite du regard.

« Bien mon seigneur » fit le petit démon, il revint après et fit le feu pour la nuit et s'endormit.

Rin se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle se redressa, un gros soupir venu de sa bouche. Rin se leva finalement après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes et commença à marcher dans les bois la pleine lune éclairait le chemin comme en plein jour, mais Rin ne voyait pas les yeux doré qui la suivait.

Elle marchait depuis quelque minute lorsqu'elle arriva à sa destination: le village.

Elle passa entre les squelettes et les débris qui ornaient le chemin pour s'arrêter et s'asseoir devants deux squelettes

Rin était tellement obnubiler par les restes de corps qui se trouvaient là qu'elle ne sentait pas son seigneur derrière elle :

« Que fais-tu Rin ? » fit la voix du seigneur et Rin se retourna surprise, mais se détendit tous de suite lorsqu'elle vit son interlocuteur.

« Tu devrais dormir nous avons une longue marche demain » fit doucement le démon

« Je sais mon seigneur, mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil »dit elle en ce retournant

« Alors, pourquoi t'éloigner du camp surtout pour un endroit comme celui-ci ? » demanda Sesshomaru en regardant Rin.

« Je voulais les voir une dernière fois » avoua-t-elle avec la voix brisée

« Voir qui ? »Demanda Sesshomaru avec une pointe de curiosité.

« Mes parents ! » répondirent elle d'un ton neutre. Sesshomaru paru surpris un instant, mais retrouva son masque froid, il se rapprocha de Rin et s'accroupit

« Tu habitais dans ce village avant ? »

« Oui » dit-elle et sans un mot, elle se leva et alla vers une maison, Sesshomaru sur ces talons. Elle regarda le squelette sur le plancher sali par la poussière et la cendre puis se détourna vers le fond de la maison et saisi quelque chose sur le sol. Sesshomaru la regarda dépoussiéré ce qu'elle avait pris sans un mot en essayant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, car même avec ses yeux de démon il n'arrivait pas à voir.

« Oh mon dieu ''Luna'' » chuchota Rin faiblement, puis elle serra l'objet contre son cœur si fort que si cela avait été vivant elle l'aurait étouffé, car en effet c'était une poupée de chiffon. Elle était toute simple avec une robe bleue à motif vert, un visage souriant, un chapeau de bergère vert, une ceinture verte dont les bouts de tissu formaient un nœud. Sesshomaru regardait ce spectacle avec un sourire que personne ne verrait jamais.

« Tu l'as appelé Luna à ce que j'ai compris ? »demanda-t-il pour briser le silence

« Oui, je l'ai appelé comme ça, car ma mère me l'a donné pour mon quatrième anniversaire lors du solstice de printemps et il y avait une lune magnifique ce soir-là »fit Rin avec plein d'émotion dans la voix.

« Rin, je crois que tu devrais aller dormir maintenant » fit le démon

« Oui j'y vais » fit-elle puis elle reposa sa poupée sur le sol. Sesshomaru sorti de la maison suivie de Rin.

« Mon seigneur ? »Fit doucement Rin.

« Oui » répondit le démon en regardant toujours le chemin

« Merci de m'avoir écouté et de m'avoir comprise » fit elle en serrant la main de son seigneur. Sesshomaru s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser avec son armure puis alla vers le campement. Une fois arrivée il déposa une Rin endormie à côté de A-un et alla s'asseoir contre un arbre.

Le lendemain Rin se réveilla en forme avec juste un peu de tristesse mais lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de partir elle dit :

« Mon seigneur pouvez-vous attendre une minute j'ai oubliée quelque chose » fit-elle timidement, Sesshomaru paru réfléchir puis répondit

« Bien ,mais dépêche toi » fit-il et Rin s'empressa de répondre

« Merci mon seigneur » puis elle s'en alla vers le village en courant.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle revient près de son seigneur toute essoufflée avec Luna contre son cœur, bien sûr il fallu que Jaken réplique.

« Stupide humaine tu as fait attendre le seigneur juste pour une poupée ridicule, comment ose tu …. » fit Jaken en colère, mais le seigneur l'interrompu :

« Jaken tait toi » répliqua sèchement Sesshomaru. Tous se mirent en route et Sesshomaru cru entendre Rin dire :

« Tu verras Luna, le seigneur Sesshomaru te plaira. Il est très fort et si tu n'es pas son ennemi il est très aimable, très bon et très protecteur … »

. . .

 **Fin**


End file.
